


Romancing the Devil

by Swampofsaddness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the Romancing the Devil Series. Promises are meant to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



> Thanks to LilyAnson for beta!! She is the best ansd a credit to the Moosely Ship.

“I deserved to be loved!” Crowley shouted as if to pierce Sam’s soul with his words.  
Sam, in kind, look at him like if he said the word love the world would end. 

Sam stopped. He just stopped. “What?” Sam asked sounding utterly confused.  
“I love you Sam. I wanted to tell you before this ends.”  
Awaiting a response Crowley leaned forward and then back as Sam did not answer right away. And then, suddenly, Sam fell to the ground unconscious.  
Dean busted through the doors. “Sam!”  
Crowley shouted, “Get me outta here! Let me help!”  
“Fuck you! What did you do!?”  
Crowley was terrified. “He just stopped,” Crowley whispered.  
“I gotta get him outta here.”  
“Please.” Crowley begged. “Let me help.”  
Dean undid the bindings and set Crowley free. As soon as he did Crowley pinned Dean to the decaying church wall.  
“What are you doing! Sam needs help!”  
“Please Dean, I need to help him. I’ll take him somewhere he’ll be safe.”  
“No, you son of a bitch! He needs a hospital!”  
Crowley ignore his words. He made his way to Sam; barely a pulse. “Marcus! Erica!” The two demons arrived. “We need to get him to the house.”  
“Right away sire,” they replied as one.  
Crowley walked to Dean. “I let you go, but I need to help him. I’m the only one who can. Please, I need you to understand.”  
Dean stood up from the ground as fast as lightning and punched Crowley. “If you don’t fix this shit I’ll kill you!”  
Crowley recovered from the blow. “I’ll call.”  
It was the hardest month in all of Crowley’s long life. He had shamans, witches, and anyone with magic help him out. IV’s and medical equipment surrounded Sam as Erica watched over him. Crowley read to Sam, sat with him and talked to him. He held his hand and cried. “I promise, please let him get through this. I never tell him I love him again.” 

Sam finally came out of the coma.  
Erica and Marcus watched as Crowley broke down again and again. Crowley never trusted any other demon except for these two. They had been loyal to him since they came to hell. Crowley noticed how they had a special bond with each other and worked well together. They also helped to keep hell in order in his absence. Although he trusted them he didn’t treat them well at first; perpetual whipping posts. They understood as they were in love and would have acted the same way. Then Crowley saw them kissing. From then on he treated them differently.  
Sam was in and out of consciousness. Plagued by nightmares and pain. One day he woke up.  
“Crowley,” he said softly.  
“Sam,” Crowley smiled through the tears.  
“Where am I? Where’s Dean?”  
“You’re at one of my safe houses in Austria. Dean is fine. I called him and told him you were awake.”  
“Thanks.” Sam swallowed. “I heard you, you know. I saw you in my dreams.”  
“Sleep now Sam.” 

Erica entered the room. 

“Erica has been taking care of you medically. I will take my leave. If you need anything she will let me know.”  
“You said you love me.”  
Crowley laughed. “No moose. You had a fever and near death.”  
“I heard you.”  
“Well Erica, let me know how everything goes.” Crowley left and headed outside. Once outside he started to throw everything in sight.  
“Sire,” Marcus questioned.  
“Leave me alone Marcus!”  
“As you wish.” Marcus turned to leave. He paused and turned back you look over his shoulder.“But you should tell him, you know. You’ve stayed by his bedside all this time. It’s obvious you love him.”  
“Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” Crowley bellowed. Taking a deep breath he sighed. “Look, I can’t. I promised.”  
“Sometime promises are made to be broken,” Marcus stated quietly. With that Marcus left.  
It went on for weeks; all three of them caring for Sam. Erica was a nurse in her past life so she knew how to take care of him medically. Sam slept most of the time and in the silence Crowley would watch him. Sam got better and Erica helped him in and out of bed to get his strength back.  
Finally Sam was able to eat some broth and dammed if Crowley didn’t slave for hours making it for him. They all cheered as Sam took his first sip.  
“Can I please take a proper bath?” Sam questioned.  
“Marcus can you please help him?” Crowley asked.  
“If I may your sire, Erica and I have been have been here for months. Can we please go into town and have a night off?” 

Erica smiled.  
“Fine,” Crowley agreed. “Go.” 

They left.  
“This is great,” Crowley thought. Now I am going to have to see him naked. Crowley lifted Sam off the bed and helped him to the bathroom. 

Sam reveled in the touch as Crowley undressed him. His breath hitched as Crowley unbuttoned each button. This was bliss to Sam. Crowley said nothing as he lowered Sam into the bathtub. The water cascaded around Sam as he moaned and melted into the hot water. Crowley took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to wash him. Sam wanted to say everything but just having Crowley touch him was enough for now.  
Sam was noticeably getting hard and Sam was not ashamed. He moaned as Crowley washed his hair. He wanted Crowley to see what he did to him, what his touch meant, what his love meant. He wanted Crowley to see how much Sam loved him.  
“Oh, Sam,” Crowley sighed. He knew he had promised but just this one time. Please just once.  
“Kiss me Crowley. I need you.” 

Crowley leaned in and kiss him hard. Sam’s wet hand went into Crowley’s hair and Crowley’s hand went into Sam’s.  
Sam broke the kiss and grabbed his cock. “This is what you do to me. You’re so beautiful, Crowley. Please can you touch me?”  
Crowley could never deny him. Crowley’s hand slid down Sam’s chest and to Sam’s aching cock. Sam pulled him into a kiss and Crowley jerked him off slowly. Their foreheads touched and Sam couldn’t stop the words flowing from his mouth.  
“Fuck Crowley… feels so good… I want you so bad. I’ve never wanted someone so bad in my life.” Sam came in Crowley’s hand. Crowley was so hard it was painful. They heard the door open downstairs and Crowley went to see who it was.  
Crowley was coming down the stairs when he saw Marcus and Erica come in giggling. They stood at attention when they saw Crowley. “Good you guys are home.”  
“We just forgot something we’ll be out of here soon,” Marcus replied.  
“Before you leave can you get Sam out of the bath? I have some work to attend to and then you can go out.”  
Crowley rush to his office without waiting for an answer and leaned against the door. He unbuttoned his pants and started to jack himself off. He came quietly in his own hand and fell to the ground. “Fuck”  
Crowley made sure not to be alone with Sam again and it went on like that for weeks. Every time Sam would ask for Crowley he was busy or unavailable in hell.  
He was outside enjoying his glass of Craig when Marcus approached him.  
“Sire?”  
Crowley looked up at him. “How is Sam?”  
“Fine, doing better. He’s been working out and running everyday he should be able to go home soon.”  
“Good, I be back in a few hours.”  
Sam was feeling real good today and went to the kitchen to see what Erica had made for dinner.  
“Hey Marcus, there any beer around?”  
“Yeah in the fridge.”  
“Have one with me?”  
“I cannot if Crowley were to come home…”  
“Fuck him. Come on, you deserve it!”  
Sam and Marcus drank as Erica watched. Sam, not having had a drink in a while, was visibly drunk.  
“God, I love him so much.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Please call me Sam or Mmooossee,” Sam drawled out.  
“Nothing is worse than putting yourself out there to only be let down.”  
Crowley entered the kitchen. Sam watched as Erica and Marcus stood at attention. Sam got up and mocked them. “Attention everybody.” He bowed “Your majesty.”  
“Leave us.”  
“Oh Crow..Crow..Crowley you’re ruining our fun.”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“Ding, ding, ding.”  
“Get to bed.”  
“No.”  
“Fine but I don’t have time for this.”  
Sam grabbed his arm.  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“Why have you been ignoring me!” Sam sobered up quickly. He was tired and hadn’t been alone with Crowley in a while. “Don’t think I don’t remember. You said ‘I love you’ before in the church. You kiss me the best I have ever been kissed in my life and then you don’t talk to me! You can deny it to yourself but I love you, I won’t ever stop!” He backed Crowley up to the wall and kissed his neck. “Don’t you want to be with me? Make love to me? Let me love you.”  
Crowley pushed Sam off of him. “Go to bed!”  
“Take me to London?”  
“Fine in the morning.”  
“Take me to Paris. Take me to Spain. Take me to Belize. Will you do that?”  
“Whatever you want Sam.”  
“See you will do that, but not love me. You have done so much for me, will do anything for me. Why won’t you let me love you? Why can you love me?”  
Sam hugged him. “Please, I can’t see my life without you anymore.”  
A single tear cascaded down his worn face. “Bye Sam. Go back to your brother.”  
He was gone.  
Crowley appeared on the top of the Swiss Alps looking at his kingdom below. He sent a summons to Marcus.  
“Yes, sire.” Marcus approached.  
“Do you love Erica?”  
“In my other life I was a bad person. I stole and wrecked everyone’s life I touched. All I wanted was heroin. All that mattered to me was that high. I died with a needle in my arm, with nothing. I came to hell and I never thought I would ever get a second chance at anything. I met Erica and we bonded in the pits. You know how hard that can be. No matter how much my life sucked, or what daily torture I had to endure, I had her. What I’m saying, sire, is that we all have a second chance, I sure your life sucked when you were human and Sam loves you. He is enough.”  
“I need to change some things.”  
Crowley spent the next few months changing hell. He decreed that demons can marry as long as they came to Crowley with their case. Some tried to get past him to get out of the pits and he sent them to the great darkness. The place were souls burned for all eternity. Those who married he allowed to work in soul collection and administration. Erica and Marcus married and had a child. They were promoted and eventually became Crowley’s advisors.  
But most days he thought of Sam. He watched Sam from time to time. Watched Sam cry for him and come with his name on his lips. Sam threw himself into hunting. Through it all his love never wavered.  
Sometimes promises are made to be broken.  
One night in the darkness Crowley went to Sam.  
“My love,” Crowley whispered in Sam’s ear as he slept.  
“Please, Crowley, tell me that’s you.”  
Sam turned and faced him and looked in his honey eyes. “I lied to you. I love you so much. I have missed you to the point of aching madness. I love you with everything that I have and more. I cannot live without you.”  
Sam lifted the blankets and invited Crowley into his bed. “Make love to me, Crowley.”  
They made love till the morning and Crowley told Sam about the changes he made to hell and they were happy.  
Erica, Marcus and Crowley went out to find a ring so that he could ask Sam to marry him.  
Crowley zapped Sam to Paris, the Eiffel Tower. “Sam. I never thought that I would know happiness till I met you. I was scared to break the promise I made, but I need you. I want to make love to you every night and wake up in your arms every morning. I want to be with you forever and beyond. There are not enough words in any language that I could say that would encompass what you mean to me.” Crowley got to his knee. “Marry me?”  
Sam put on the platinum ring and lifted Crowley from his knees. “Today and forever, yes!”


End file.
